


Old Friends

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Gotham One Shot Collection [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Central City, Drabble, M/M, S.T.A.R. Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Jim and Oswald were together years ago when an event tore them apart. They meet up by accident when Jim is waiting tables at a charity event Oswald is attending.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bout of insomnia so my spotify was placed on shuffle and this one of the many fics that occurred. This was inspired by the Chainsmoker's 'Closer'.

Jim exhausted, he had been working back to back every night for 3 weeks and was currently waiting tables at very prestigious event being held at S.T.A.R. Labs to promote their newly developed energy source. It was what he considered hell would be like. A night dealing with uppity rich folk who either got off on the idea of fucking the hired help or don’t lower themselves to notice they exists.

He felt a tentative tap on his shoulder and was readying himself rebuke another handsy entitled asshole when he turned and was faced with the last person he ever expected to see.

“Oswald…”

The man smiled shyly at him “Jim, old friend. I thought that was you” 

Jim was a little hurt. The term friend did not do them justice, they were so much more and Oswald always used that term so freely. In truth they were each others first experience of love, and heartbreak. They hadn’t spoken in over 4 years, since Jim drove out of Gotham to leaving Oswald to his new life in Gotham’s elite. From the looks of it he adapted well.

“It was good to see you Oswald, but as you can see I’m working” Jim tried to leave, to lick his wounds and maybe drink some of that scotch the cook Harvey flashed him when they were setting up.

“Oh… I understand” Oswald looked pained “But… If you would like, my family is on the board and my friend Victor is an old colleague of Dr Wells. I’m sure I could arrange for you to join us.” Oswald smiled wistfully “If it matters, I would very much like for you to join us”

Jim looked at Oswald, the openness and honesty in his expression shockingly different from his practiced insincere sincerity. Jim smiled “I would love too” gesturing to his plate “but I need to return this to the kitchen first. Where should I meet you?”

Oswald was beaming “By the bar. I am with several friends.” Jim nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

Jim nervously headed towards the bar, searching for Oswald among the crowd. He eventually spotted him next a bunch of impeccably dressed guests. Oswald smiled when he spotted him and waved him over for introductions.

“Jim, I’m so glad you could join us. I would like to introduce you to my friends.” Pointing to a distinguished looking older male “This is Victor Fries, a cryogenics specialist from Wayne Enterprise” the man nodded but other than that barely acknowledged his existence. Oswald wrapped an arm around a smiling redhead pulling her forward “This here is Ivy Pepper, a brilliant botanist and biochemist” she blushed at the praise. Oswald turned to a glaring brunette by her side “And this is her fiance, Bridget Pike. She an artist and can do the most marvelous things with smelted metal” The glaring continued. The last to be introduced was a tall gentleman dressed in a garish green and was looking at Jim like he was something he stepped in “Last, but certainly not least is my dear friend and Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma” the man merely sneered while Oswald looked somewhat embarrassed by his attitude. 

The night went predictably after that, other than Oswald no one seemed particularly interested in speaking with him and Edward had made it his job to make Jim feel like dirt. Jim was incredibly pleased when he found an excuse to leave, even if his only plan was to go home to an empty apartment and crawl into bed with a bottle of whatever was in his cupboard. Oswald probably won’t even notice he left.

Jim was climbing into his beat up truck when he heard the sound of footsteps as someone approached from behind. Jim turned abruptly, aware Central City was not the safest at night, when he saw Oswald.

“Ed just told me you left…”

Jim rubbed his temple in exasperation “Look... Oswald, tell your friends it was great to meet them and all, but to be honest I hope I never see them again”

“I know they're not the friendliest lot, but they grow on you. Please come back” Oswald begged. Oswald never begged.

“What do you want Oswald? To watch me get humiliated by all your new pals? To see, to know, you made the right decision breaking up with me? What?!” Jim had had it. No more subtlety. He wanted an honest answer.

“I want you… I've always just wanted you” Oswald whispered, head down. If Jim hadn’t been paying attention he would have missed it.

Jim stalked over and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongue explored old territory, long unclaimed but never forgotten, til they needed to part and catch their breath. Breathing heavy they rested their foreheads together and grinned as warmth and acceptance encompassed them.

Jim slid his hand into Oswald and gestured towards his truck “Come home with. We can forget the past. You’re all I’ve ever wanted Oswald” Oswald smiled and nodded.


End file.
